


Cliché

by jagseun



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Bathtubs, Cliche, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: Jinyoung always wanted his cliché happy ending.  markjin.  oneshot.





	Cliché

Jinyoung adored all kinds of books but he was always a sucker for a happy ending.

He turned the last page in his book, smiling as he read the last sentence.  The protagonist had met the man of her dreams, gotten married, and had a child.  So incredibly cliché but something he craved every so often.  Tragic and realistic stories were amazing, but there was something to be said for books like these.  Realism was great, but he already lived a very real life.  A story where everything went perfectly was a different kind of escape.

Jinyoung closed the book and looked up.  He was sitting in a warm bath scented with lavender oil, meant for relaxation.  His legs were crossed and tangled with his husband’s. He was sitting across from Jinyoung, preoccupied with a game on his phone.  They spent a lot of time together like this, they were both doing their own thing but the fact that they were still so close was comforting.

Mark was the one who bought a table that stretched across the bathtub offering a resting place for their things when they spent a long time in there.  Jinyoung had initially thought it was silly, but it turned out to be the most useful thing they owned since they both loved long baths.

Jinyoung put his book down on the table and picked up his glass of red wine sitting next to Mark’s own glass long forgotten.  He sipped in silence as he studied Mark.  His eyebrows furrowed trying to concentrate on his game. 

Jinyoung knew he wasn’t too far off from a happy ending himself.  He met Mark four years ago.  They got married after dating for only one year.  Jinyoung was completely swept off his feet.  They both knew they were making the right decision and they haven’t looked back ever since.

Jinyoung was still incredibly happy after three years of marriage, but he knew there was something he was lacking.  Honestly, he was frightened to talk about it with Mark. 

Wine in hand, ever so slightly buzzed, he decided to say something.

“Mark,” He moved his legs and rubbed against Mark to get his attention.

“One second,” Mark tapped his screen for a moment more until he groaned and dumped his phone on the table. “Sorry, I’ve been trying to beat that level for a while.”

Jinyoung smiled, he was always amused at how no matter how the years went by Mark was always a bit childish.  Jinyoung hoped he never lost that- it balanced out the way Jinyoung got more serious and drab with the years.  “It’s alright.”

“Did you finish your book?”  Mark picked up his own wine glass and leaned forward, ready to listen to Jinyoung’s usual plot review and opinions.  Jinyoung was aware Mark didn’t care too much about his books, but the way he wanted to hear about it anyways was too cute.  “Was it good?”

“It was fun, a little cliché.”  Jinyoung downed the rest of the wine and set his glass on the table.  “We need to talk.”

Jinyoung saw the dread in Mark’s eyes.

“Not a _bad_ talk, you always get so scared when I say that.”

“That’s because it’s usually about something I did wrong.“

“You didn’t do anything wrong… this time.”

Mark relaxed back into the tub.  “What’s up?”

“I’ve been thinking…”  Jinyoung paused.  He didn’t know how to phrase this.

“Yes?”

“We’ve been married for a while now… and it’s been wonderful…”

“I agree.”  Mark was giving him that _look_.  Jinyoung was an expert at beating around the bush but Mark wanted him to get to the point.

“I want kids.”  Jinyoung blurted out much too easily.

“Kids?”

“I mean, not _kids,_ just one kid for now, maybe.”  Jinyoung wanted to dunk his head under the water. 

“Jinyoungie,” Mark opened his arms.  “Come here.”

“But the table-“

“Underneath.”  Jinyoung loved the bath table but it was so annoying to move. 

Jinyoung tortuously climbed underneath through the water to the other side, climbing into Mark’s arms and pressing their bare backs together.  Mark pulled Jinyoung close and he settled comfortably between Mark’s legs.

“You’ve thought about this for a while, haven’t you?”  Mark only pretended he didn’t know exactly what Jinyoung was thinking at any given moment.

“How did you know?”

“Doesn’t take an expert to realize how much you love kids,” Mark’s fingers ran idly through Jinyoung’s wet hair, pulling slightly and soothing his scalp. “Why were you so afraid to ask about it?”

“We’ve been living contently in our little bubble for so long, I didn’t think you’d want to ruin that.  _I’m_ not even sure if I’m ready to give this up.”  Jinyoung loved kids but the thought of raising his own was terrifying.

“Is that all?”  Mark always sounded so calm and collected.

“You’re not scared?”

“Change is always scary, but it’s necessary.  I agree we are living happily right now but if we stay like this we could be missing out on even greater happiness.” 

“Funny, for someone who doesn’t enjoy speaking you always know the right thing to say.” 

“I was just being truthful.”  Mark started leaving soft kisses on Jinyoung’s neck.

“It’s not only that, we can want a kid but for us…”  Jinyoung trailed off, trying to let his worries slip away and focus on the feeling of Mark’s lips.

“Mmm,” Mark mumbled into his neck before he drifted back away.  “There are options, we can adopt- “

“You’re okay with that?”

“Of course, I’m okay with that… are you?”

“Yes!  _God_ yes, I thought you…”

“Jinyoungie,” Mark slicked Jinyoung’s hair back playfully with his wet hands.  “You’ve always worried too much.”

“I know, I know.”  Jinyoung lay back against Mark’s chest.  “Do you really want kids too?”

“Are you kidding?  I can’t wait for Mark _Jr_.”

Jinyoung snorted.  “We are _not_ naming our kid Mark.”

“We’re having Mark Jr., Jinyoung Jr., then we’re buying a big house with a nice white picket fence…”

“ _Shut up_.”  Jinyoung splashed water in Mark’s face.

“Don’t you want something cliché like that?  Be honest.”

“Hmm,” Jinyoung’s eyes shut and he cuddled more into Mark’s chest.  “Having a big house sounds nice.”

“So predictable.” Mark hugged him and kissed him on the top of his head.  “But that’s why I love you.”

Jinyoung never asked for much, and he was grateful he was given joy in so many different forms. 

“Love you too.”  Jinyoung replied.

He didn’t need a storybook happy ending when his reality was far greater than what any book had to offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you have/had a nice day!! <3


End file.
